thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
The HUB
The Hub (stylized as The HUB) is a daily series (excluding weekends) that is exclusive to the main channel, The Creature Hub. This series covers anything and everything involving the hub and the Creatures, and it will keep the Creature fans in the loop for what is going on in the office and with the Creatures' individual channels. The series also goes over merchandise, fan mail, and other things that go on in the office. Sometimes there are skits integrated into The HUB videos for added entertainent. Description "Welcome to The Hub, a daily series Mon-Fri which puts you, The Creatures Fans, in the loop for everything going on at the office and in the Creature Community." Segments Note: Segments vary per episode. Regular Segments Video Hub This segment features a Creature promoting three videos that the audience should check out. This usually includes one video from the Creature Hub channel. Fan Mail Hub The Creatures look through fan mail they receive and read letters, look through packages, and see what the fans have sent them. Q&A Hub This is a segment where the Creatures will pick out a few questions the fans may ask via the comment section of the videos, Twitter, Facebook, or on Reddit, and they will go over and answer them. Recurring Segments Art Hub This segment covers fan and user-submitted art that the Creatures receive. Giveaway Hub This segment involves the fans competing in a contest of sorts in order to win prizes, such as a copy of Far Cry 4 (in the first giveaway). Green Hub This segment shows off fan-created content of one of the Creatures in front of a green screen. On Mondays, the Creatures give the green-screened picture to use, and on Friday the fan-submitted creations are featured. Merch Hub This segment covers any new Creature merchandise, such as Creature pajama pants and beanies, that are now for sale. Prank Hub Much like what the name implies, this segment will be the main point for pranks and mischievous jokes among the Creatures and employees at the office. Random Hub This segment will show random clips of, as the name of the segment implies, random events and anything going on in the office that happens to be recorded. Travel Hub The Travel Hub segment depicts the highlights of a trip, such as the X Games in Aspen, that some of the Creatures attended. Weapon Hub Stemming from the Mail Hub, the Weapon Hub is a segment that depicts the different weapons that the Creatures receive in the mail, such as knives and katanas. Shock Hub Similar to Prank Hub, this segment has occurred twice. It involves some sort of electric shock being used on the creatures. Other/One time Segments * Hospital Hub * Battle Hub * Sled Hub *1InaMil Hub * Joe Hub * Pax East Hub * Time Hub * Easter Hub * James Gag Segments (See Gallery) Episodes #New Daily Series #Moving Into New Offices #Gaben's Will #Laying Kinder Eggs #Q&A #True Pain #Frozen Gorilla Poop #When Bears Attack #First House, Second House, or The Office? #FARCRY 4 CONTEST WINNERS! #Hunky Kevin #Green Screen Madness #Declaration of the Creatures #Creature Ornaments #Add It To The Wall! #The Chocolate Touch #Creature Carl Fan Art #Jordan Gets Two More Knives! #Steak N' Shake Care Package #Tuesdasio #Vegemite #Rubber Ducky Gambling Ring #Intern Joe's Gift #A Very Special Fortune #Snorting Fun Dip #Candy Galore #Hair Implant Surgery #Pallet Man Shirt! #Brink Made it! #Lego Dick #Joe's Evolution #Team Australia #James HUB #MLG X Games #Gremlin in our Mail! #Katana Slicing! #Brink Wall #Sarcasm Loading #James' Second Knife #Monday Night Raw #RIP Sheep Rick #So Many Knives! #Weapon Hub #The Orcrist #Huntsman Fork: Factory New #PRANK HUB #Hybrid Theory #Intern Joe's Reveal? #Babu's Crush! #Rosalina Amiibo! #Shock Hub #Battle Axe #First Date #Beautiful Mollie #EMERGENCY TRANSPLANT! #The Hunt #Epic Battle #Snow Hub ##1inaMil #Anger Management #Amazing Art #Off to PAX East! #PAX EAST HUB #BAWSTON HUB #Butterfly Slaughter #Speed Hub #1 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! #Karambit Attack! #Fabio #St. Patrick's Day! #Marshal Masterpiece #NEW WEBSITE! #Pokemon Plushies #Alphabet Partners #Let it go! #Pick a card #Dex Hub #Friday! #Art Hub #Boob Explosion #Last Hub #Beard Art #Easter Hub #Downtown Hub #BABU EMERGENCY! #The Sting #Wendy's Memorial #Amiibo Hub #Pika-Pack #Shia LaT-Shirt #Karambit Strike #VO HUB #Decision ball #The Robot #RKO #Batman Chef #Oculus Glasses #Jordan's Birthday #Xbox One Surprise! #100th HUB! #Carl Payday Mask #BAMIIBO #Cat Mouth Spray #Star Wars Day #Happy Cat Hat #Surfing Joker #Wiseau Underwear #Dino Egg #Bat Sketches #Update Hub #Carl Masks #Chicken Dance #Stamp Hub #Music Hub #Employee Hub #Hat Games #Shia's Surprise #Hiding Hub #Red Rocks Hub Gallery Segments TheHub.png MerchHub.png GreenHub.png MailHub.png TravelHub.png VideoHub.png FanArtHub.png RandomHub.png Q&AHub.png WeaponHub.png GiveawayHub.png EndHub.png prank hub.PNG shock hub.PNG weapon hub.PNG ArtHub.png HospitalHub.png BattleHub.png SledHub.png 1inamilhub.PNG Joe Hub.PNG Pax East Hub.PNG TimeHub.png EASTER HUB.PNG AMIIBO HUIB.PNG Avengers Hub.PNG James Gag Segments jamesvideo hub.PNG|Parody of Video Hub shit you sent in hub.PNG|Parody of Mail Hub shit yins made hub.PNG|Parody of Green Hub lucha hub.PNG|Parody of Q&A Hub anus hub.PNG|Parody of Travel Hub boss hub.PNG|Parody of The Hub over hub gtffffo.PNG|Parody of End Hub Category:Series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Creature hub series Category:Series starting in 2014 Category:Series of 2015 Category:Non-gameplay series Category:Series of 2014 Category:Ongoing series